fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Joyful Days♪ Pretty Cure
Joyful Days♪ Pretty Cure (ジョイフルデイズ♪ プリキュア Joifuru Deizu♪ Purikyua) is a retold version of True Happiness Pretty Cure!, now being told outside of the Happiness Charge universe. The series is set to air on February 5, 2017. The focuses of the series are around happiness, sweets, and discoveries. Plot Joyful Days♪ Pretty Cure Episodes Located on the northern edge of Japan is the city Akigawa; here is where normal life existed, until recently. The day before catastrophe begins, a mysterious "newborn" girl is "born" without any trace of existence. Maeda Haru, as she believes to be known as, arrives to the city to find a monster ready to cause disaster. Unable to do anything at first, Haru tries to talk it out of its actions to no avail...but awakens her potential as Pretty Cure instead. She is introduced to the tiny fairy girl Kururi, a creature who had been sealed up to prevent peace from being restored. She gives Haru the Fluffy Pact so she will be able to bring back the peace, and it is then that the sweet Cure Sugary is born! ...But Kururi also introduces the Memory Gauge, as she felt a strange aura coming from Haru. Every time she, as Cure Sugary, defeats a monster, the gauge will fill up, and once it is filled up all the way, Haru will be restored to her true form. And she can only discover what her true form is once she has filled it up all the way... Characters Pretty Cure Maeda Haru (前田ハル Maeda Haru) Haru is a twelve year old girl who recently appeared in Akigawa. She's a bit naive, being extremely clumsy on top of that, and finds many things to be interesting to her. She provides a fun and energetic aura and wants to enjoy her sudden life to its fullest. Once she realizes what is happening to Akigawa, she vows to restore it to a happier state so that no one will be in despair. She has the ability to transform into Cure Sugary (キュアシュガリー Kyua Shugarī) whose theme colors are pink and blue. Mascots Kururi (クルリ Kururi) Kururi is a tiny fairy girl who was sealed up by the antagonists but released by Haru. She is slightly shy and not as outgoing as her partner, but she has a strong will to help her succeed. She comes from the Fairy Utopia, and, having left to pursue her desire to help Earth, has become homesick as a result. Antagonists Einstein (アインシュタイン Ainshutain) A crazy scientist who insists that Akigawa be destroyed for unknown reasons. He creates monsters based on science to cause significant damage. Maja (マヤ Maya) Einstein's self-proclaimed girlfriend who assists in destroying Akigawa. As she cannot understand science, she approaches a more direct attack. Kagaku no Fuwa (科学の不和 Kagaku no Fuwa, lit. Scientific Discord) The monsters created by Einstein, all under a special name (____ no Fuwa) to represent its motif. It is unknown how many exist, but they still arrive as the battle continues. Items Fluffy Pact (フラフィーパクト Furafī Pakuto) A cupcake-shaped container which helps Haru transform into Cure Sugary. This device is activated after kissing the icing-like area and using the phrase "Fuwafuwa! Pretty Cure Hyper Formation!" Candy Cane (キャンディケイン Kyandi Kein) The candy cane colored wand used by Cure Sugary for several of her attacks. Memory Gauge (メモリゲージ Memori Gēji) A clock-like device kept in secret by Haru. Like a regular clock, it has 12 marks, but every monster defeated fills one half of the current space. Once full, it is said to revert Haru back to her true form. Locations Akigawa (秋川 Akigawa) Once a flourishing city, it has been targeted by Einstein and his monsters. Normal life still exists here, but under the threat of an attack at any given time. Fairy Utopia (妖精のユートピア Yōsei no Yūtopia) The home world of Kururi, and home to hundreds of other fairies. It is not being targeted, and it is unlikely that anyone besides the fairies and Haru know about the place. Trivia *Due to the end of the All Stars franchise, Joyful Days is the first Pretty Cure series to have no new crossover movie. **Ironically, it is also the first to have no series-specific movie, although there is a planned movie for the sequel. *There will be a sequel under the name Joyful Days♪ Pretty Cure DX!, making it the first season since Yes! to get a sequel. Gallery Category:User: Cure Believe Category:Joyful Days♪ Pretty Cure Category:Fan Series